


He Was Tortured

by AcingDreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcingDreams/pseuds/AcingDreams
Summary: Draco finds out Delphi used the Cruciatus Curse on Scorpius.





	He Was Tortured

Scorpius sat quietly on the pew, completely lost in thought. Now that he was back with his Dad and free from Delphi he had time to sit down and take in what had happened. Draco was stood next to the pew talking with Hermione and Ron, and Albus was asleep on a pew on the other side of the church with his parents watching over him. 

Scorpius thought he was fine, he thought it didn't bother him. But now that he wasn't busy trying to send a message to the future, it was the only thing he could think of; the pain coursing through his entire body had been unbearable. The first time- he was helpless and weak. The second time- he fell to the ground. The third time- somehow even worse. The amount of pain he had been in and the cries he heard from Albus as he squirmed on the ground; they had sounded so distant, like he wasn't there with him. No one was there with him and no one could save him. There was no one to stop the unbearable pain or the villainess laughs that he could hear as it happened. He was tortured. Scorpius thought he was okay; he wasn't. 

Something moved next to him and brought him out of his thoughts. He was suddenly aware that he was crying; tears rolled down his cheeks as he flinched away from whatever had moved. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and he flinched once more. The grip on his shoulder loosened.

"Hey, Scorpius, hey it's me, it’s Dad, you're okay, you're safe, I'm here." Draco rubbed his son’s back in an attempt to comfort him; his other hand found Scorpius' and held onto it tightly. 

"Dad?" Scorpius finally realised who was sat next to him and it was like he was seeing his dad for the first time since it had happened. 

"Yes, I'm here, you're safe." As Draco spoke, Scorpius started to cry even harder, and the sobs were now loud enough to make Ginny and Harry look over in concern. But Scorpius paid no attention to them and, instead, leaned into his father’s embrace. He then cried into his Dad’s shoulder whilst Draco stroked his hair and kept muttering words of comfort to him. A quick glance at the Weasleys was enough to make Hermione pull Ron over to the other side of the church, to converse with the Potters and leave the Malfoys alone. 

"Did Delphi do anything in particular that's got you like this?" Draco asked in a hushed voice; he wanted answers but he didn’t want to upset Scorpius even more.

"I.. um.. she... no.." Scorpius trailed off as he cried. Draco knew he was lying; his voice went even higher than normal when he lied, and that 'no' had practically come out as a squeak.

"Scorpius... I can't help you if you don't tell me... what did she do?" As Draco had feared, the question made Scorpius cry even more; Delphi had definitely done something. But Draco didn't push for the answer and instead went back to stroking his son’s hair. Another couple of minutes passed before Scorpius finally stopped crying enough to speak; he pulled his head away from Draco's shoulder, however he didn't release his hands, which were gripping around his father’s waist tightly.

"I.. um... she.. the... cru... she..." Scorpius broke off and looked down as he fought back tears, "Cruciatus Curse." 

It came out as a quiet whimper but Scorpius knew his father had heard because Draco had tensed up the second the words had left Scorpius’ mouth.

"She... she used the Cruciatus Curse on you?" Draco was furious and as a result his question boomed throughout the church. He could hear all conversation stop as the Potters and Weasleys turned to look at him with horror spread across all of their faces. Draco ignored their stares; all that mattered right now was his son.

"Three times..." Scorpius finally lost his fight against tears and they burst free once more. Draco immediately pulled Scorpius closer to him and went back to stroking his hair; it was what he had seen Astoria do whenever Scorpius was upset when he was younger.

"Hey, it's okay, Delphi's not here anymore I am. I'm here Scorpius and I won't let anyone do that to you ever again, I promise. We're going to stop Delphi and you'll never have to see her again, you're safe..." Draco continued talking as Scorpius clung onto him. They stayed like this until Scorpius' crying had calmed down enough for him to drift off to sleep. 

"Is Scorpius okay?" Ginny asked once Draco had walked over and joined the rest of the parents at the front of the church. Scorpius was curled up on a pew fast asleep- his position almost mirroring Albus' who was still asleep on the other side of the church. 

"He will be... I hope." Draco's voice cracked as he spoke; he hadn't realised he had been holding back tears until now. He turned to face away from the group as tears started to run down his cheek; he wasn't going to let Harry Potter see him like this. 

"Are you okay, Draco?" Hermione gently placed a hand on Draco's shoulder as she spoke. Draco admitted defeat and turned around to face everyone again.

"I'll be okay when Scorpius is okay." 

"Is it true? Did Delphi use the Cruciatus Curse on Scorpius?" Harry asked, fearful of the answer. 

“Three times,” Draco said solemnly, “but why Scorpius? Why not Albus? Isn’t he the one Delphi wanted in the first place?” 

“Drop the accusing tone, Draco. I hate to say it but Albus probably has the same weakness as me; people we care about it. It wouldn’t have taken long for Delphi to work that one out.” Harry said.

“So she tortured Scorpius to get Albus to do what she wanted.” Draco took a threatening step towards Harry, who backed up.

“Draco you can’t possibly blame anyone but Delphi. Look, I know you’re upset, seeing Scorpius so broken and hurt can’t be easy, but throwing around threats and accusations isn’t going to solve anything. We need to stay strong if we want any chance at stopping Delphi.” Draco didn’t want to admit it, but Harry was right. Luckily Scorpius, who began to stir in his sleep, saved him. Draco didn’t want Scorpius to wake up alone, and so he gave Harry a death glare and then went over to kneel by his son’s side. 

Just a minute later Scorpius woke up. He jolted awake and started to panic, but clamed down once he saw his dad next to him. 

“Dad.” Scorpius whispered as he slowly sat up, still half asleep.

“Hey, I’m still here, you’re safe. Oh!” Draco let out a gasp as Scorpius pulled him into a tight hug. He very quickly returned the embrace; hugging was something Scorpius only ever used to do with his mother, so the fact that he was now hugging Draco without hesitation meant a lot. When Scorpius pulled away from the hug he was back to his cheery, hyper self.

“Is Albus awake yet?” He dramatically leaned to the side to peer around Draco who was currently blocking the view of his best friend.

“No he’s not.” Draco soon found himself smiling again thanks to Scorpius’ contagious enthusiasm. 

“Can I go wake him? He’s been asleep long enough!” Scorpius jumped up and skipped around Draco.

“You might want to check with his parents first.” Draco smiled as his son nodded for longer than necessary, before running over to the rest of the parents.

“Mrs Potter is it okay if I go and wake Albus up?” Scorpius asked the question so loud Draco was shocked that it alone hadn’t woken Albus up. 

“Scorpius you can call me Ginny but yeah go ahead, he’s been sleeping long enough. Honestly, its all he ever does.” Ginny smiled at Scorpius who sang a thank you and ran over to Albus. 

“Albussss... Albussssss… ALBUS!” Scorpius leaned over his best friend and shouted his name.

“Woah what… oh… hey Scorp… you really need to stop doing that, one day it’ll give me a heart attack,” Albus laughed as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Scorpius jumped onto the pew and sat down next to him before pulling him into a bear hug, “Woah, what’s this for?”

“Just because.” Scorpius had the biggest grin on his face as he spoke; he had Albus and his Dad, and everyone who was going to help stop Delphi. So maybe Scorpius was okay after all.


End file.
